Oh BrotherShe's My Sister, Charlie Brown
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: With his big siblings fighting, Rerun wonders if the conflict will solve.
1. Big Sibling Fights

_**Chapter 1: Big Sibling Fights**_

It was a peaceful day at the Peanuts Gang school, and Linus was in the tree house, trying to color, but he kept breaking his crayons, as he began to get really frustrated as Lucy and Rerun were dancing to Lucy's CD of 'Silly Hat', wearing the appropriate silly hats of course.

_**Lucy and Rerun: **_

_It may be too big or it may be too little._

_It might even have a hole in the middle._

_And it might be colored red or blue or green._

_And if someone saw my silly hat,_

_That I had on my head because that's where it's at._

_They'd think it was the funniest thing they'd seen._

_And I like it 'cause it feels like part of me._

"That was great, Rerun!" Lucy said with a small smile before frowning. "But it still needs work. You got to show off your hat. That's why they call a silly hat!"

"I don't even get the whole point of this song, Lucy." Rerun said.

"Hey, I'm trying to teach you!" Lucy said. "Now, let's start over."

"Lucy, you've played that song 5 times already!" Linus complained. "Can you please take a break?"

"I can't, Linus! Rerun is at a critical point in his education. He's gonna need his older sister to guide him." Lucy said.

"He's in daycare!" Linus said before sighing deeply. "Okay, do what you want. I'll just go play on the playground." As Lucy began the song again, Linus grabbed his blanket, but saw that Lucy had put her CD player on it. "Good grief. Maybe if I pull it..." Linus then gave his blanket a strong tug, sending Lucy's flying, then crashing on the floor, breaking it and ending the song.

"Are dance lessons over?" Rerun asked as Lucy gasped over seeing her broken CD player.

"MY CD PLAYER!" Lucy screamed. "AUGH!"

"I'm so sorry Lucy. I must have pulled on my blanket too hard." Linus apologized. When hearing her brother's voice, Lucy became so angry it was like a volcano erupting.

"YOU BLOCKHEAD!" Lucy screamed so loud that the entire neighborhood could hear them. "YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!"

"What? No Lucy! It was an accident!" Linus said, trying to claim his innocence.

"An accident?! AN ACCIDENT?!" Lucy bellowed out before grabbing Linus's blanket. "You see this?! THIS BLANKET IS AN ACCIDENT! YOUR ENTIRE EXISTENCE IS AN ACCIDENT! AND THIS IS WHAT I WANT TO DO YOUR FACE!" Lucy then ripped the blanket into tiny pieces, upsetting Linus greatly.

"MY BLANKET!" Linus screamed before crying over his tore up security blanket. He then began to get really mad like Lucy was right now. "THAT'S IT! I had enough of your bitterness and crabbiness!"

"Well I had enough of your blanket and wisdom! I should have kept you out of our family even when mom had Rerun!" Lucy yelled.

"Leave him out of this! He shouldn't get involved in this dispute!" Linus yelled, trying to defend his little brother.

"Yes he should! Like I said, he's at a critical point in his education!" Lucy yelled.

"HE'S IN DAYCARE!" Linus bellowed out.

"Big brother, big sister! Please stop!" Rerun said, getting really nervous. "Can we all just agree to disagree?"

"STAY OUT OF IT, RERUN!" Linus and Lucy bellowed out, sending Rerun flying across the treehouse till he landed in the toy box.

"Okay. I will." Rerun said, a little upset, but not enough to say anything else to his older brother and sister. "I'll just play on the playground." Rerun then went downstairs.

"Way to go, Lucy! You gone and upset him! He's just a toddler!" Linus yelled.

"You're a toddler with that stupid blanket!" Lucy yelled back.

"You're nothing but a fussbudget!" Linus shot back.

"BLANKET TODDLER!" Lucy bellowed out.

"FUSSBUDGET!" Linus shot back.

"BLANKET TODDLER!"

"FUSSBUDGET!"

"BLANKET TODDLER!"

"FUSSBUDGET!"

The sounds of fighting got quieter as Rerun reached the playground and smiled when he saw Snoopy, Woodstock, Jeff, Robert, Franklin, Schroeder, Ashley, Alyssa, Sally, and Frieda. "Hi everyone!" Rerun said with a smile. "Hi Snoopy!"

"Hi Rerun!" Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang said with a smile.

"You wanna play with us, Rerun?" Jeff asked.

"Sure! Count me in!" Rerun agreed. "I can use a break anyway. I'm having a rough day."

"Really? What happened?" Sally asked.

"You don't wanna know." Rerun shook his head.

"Well, we're about to play family." Ashley said with a smile.

"It'll be fun, Rerun. You can be one of our brothers! Me, Robert, Schroeder, and Jeff." Franklin said.

"I'll drink to that!" Rerun said, holding up his sippy cup with a smile.

"And me, Sally, Ashley, and Frieda will be the sisters." Alyssa said.

"What's Snoopy going to be?" Rerun asked, curiously.

"He's the dog! What did you think?" Frieda asked, making Snoopy sigh.

"And Charlie Brown and Heather are going to be the daddy and mommy." Robert explained. "And here comes daddy now!"

"Hi daddy!" Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang waved as Charlie Brown, dressed in grown up clothes, walked onto the playground.

"Hello everyone. Where's your mother?" Charlie Brown asked with a deep voice.

"She's inside getting the baby ready for our walk." Sally said.

"Oh good. I love it when the whole family takes a walk." Charlie Brown said with a smile.

"Me too! Daddy, can me and my brothers push the stroller?" Franklin asked.

"Daddy! Me and my sisters want to push the stroller!" Ashley complained.

"I think you all should take turn pushing the stroller." Charlie Brown said.

"Okay." Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang all sighed.

"Good. I think we're ready for our walk." Charlie Brown said with a smile as Heather, also dressed up in grown up clothes, came outside, pushing a stroller with the Barney doll in it. As they began to walk, they sang a song about families.

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Where is mother?_

_Where is mother?_

_**Heather:**_

_Here I am!_

_Here I am!_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_How are you today ma'am?_

_**Heather:**_

_Very well, I thank you_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Let's all play!_

_Let's all play!_

_Where is father?_

_Where is father?_

_**Charlie Brown: **_

_Here I am!_

_Here I am!_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_How are you today sir?_

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Very well, I thank you!_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Let's all play!_

_Let's all play!_

_Where are brothers?_

_Where are brothers?_

_**Robert, Jeff, Schroeder, Franklin, and Rerun:**_

_Here we are!_

_Here we are!_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_How are you today sir?_

_**Robert, Jeff, Schroeder, Franklin, and Rerun:**_

_Very well, we thank you!_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang: **_

_Let's all play!_

_Let's all play!_

_Where are sisters?_

_Where are sisters?_

_**Ashley, Alyssa, Sally, and Frieda:**_

_Here we are!_

_Here we are!_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_How are you today sis?_

_**Ashley, Alyssa, Sally, and Frieda:**_

_Very well, we thank you!_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Let's all play!_

_Let's all play!_

_Where is baby?_

_Where is baby?_

_Here he is!_

_Here he is!_

_How is he today, mom?_

_**Heather:**_

_Very well, I thank you!_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Let's all play!_

_Let's all play!_

_Where is family?_

_Where is family?_

_Here we are!_

_Here we are!_

_How are we today sir?_

_Very well, we thank you!_

_Let's all play!_

_Let's all play!_

After the song ended, Charlie Brown and Heather smiled at their 'baby'. "Isn't the baby cute, honey?" Heather asked with a smile.

"Such a bouncy baby boy." Charlie Brown said. Then, Barney came to life.

"BARNEY!" The kids all exclaimed as they and Snoopy and Woodstock ran up to hug him.

"Well, I'm not very little, but I am very bouncy!" Barney chuckled. "Hi everybody! What are you all doing?"

"We're playing family!" Ashley said with a smile.

"Oh, great! I just love it when families play together." Barney smiled.

"I sure do love playing with my big brother!" Sally said, giving Charlie Brown a hug, making Heather smile.

"That's so sweet. I wish I has a little brother or sister." Heather said.

"Speaking of sisters, does Snoopy have any Charlie Brown?" Alyssa asked.

"Actually, yes. He has a sister who lives in Kansas City." Charlie Brown replied.

"Does Snoopy have any brothers?" Jeff asked.

"Yes! Bunches of them!" Sally smiled.

"One day, one of his brothers named Marbles, showed up out of the blue. But he only stayed one day." Charlie Brown said.

"Why was that?" Rerun asked.

"He had kind of a wild ride." Charlie Brown explained, not wanting to go into detail about that visit.

"Does Snoopy have any pictures of his brothers?" Barney asked. Snoopy smiled and nodded. He then pulled out a picture of him, Olaf, and Andy.

"That's Andy and Olaf. Two more brothers of Snoopy." Charlie Brown explained. "They showed up and spent a couple of days with Snoopy. He then suggested that they go visit his brother Spike." Snoopy then pulled out a picture of Spike. "This is Spike. He lives in the desert. He waited for Andy and Olaf to show, but they didn't."

"What happened?" Robert asked.

"They got lost and had to get jobs as sled dogs for a while." Charlie Brown explained.

"Snoopy has the greatest family." Heather smiled.

"If not the strangest." Charlie Brown added.

"So, what brings you out today, Rerun?" Barney asked the five-year-old Van Pelt.

"You don't want to know, Barney." Rerun said.

"FUSSBUDGET!" Linus's voice was now growing louder, and coming from the treehouse.

"BLANKET TODDLER!" Lucy's voice also grew louder.

"FUSSBUDGET!"

"BLANKET TODDLER!"

"FUSSBUDGET!"

"BLANKET TODDLER!"

"Oh gee, I think we already know." Barney chuckled as he, his friends, and the Peanuts Gang grew concerned for Linus and Lucy.

"Three fights in one week, all of which aren't resolved? Good grief." Schroeder groaned.

"My Sweet Babboo sounds really upset, big brother!" Sally said, waiting for Linus to say 'I am not your Sweet Babboo', but he didn't. "He can't even hear me."

"What's the big deal? Linus and Lucy fight all the time." Charlie Brown said like it was nothing to be worried about.

"But this might be different, Charlie Brown. They sound really mad!" Heather said.

"And loud!" Ashley added.

"Even Lucy doesn't get that mad when I reject her." Schroeder added.

"Good grief! You're right, Heather. I don't see how much more horrible it could get." Charlie Brown said.

"BJ! You're so cranky!" Everybody gasped as they knew that was Baby Bop's voice coming from the treehouse.

"Well, sissy, you're the noisy one!" BJ shot back.

"AM NOT!" Baby Bop yelled.

"ARE TOO!" BJ yelled.

"I think we have a winner." Rerun said.

"AM NOT!" Baby Bop yelled.

"ARE TOO! Noisy, noisy, noisy!" BJ taunted.

"Am not! Cranky, cranky, cranky!" Baby Bop shot back.

"No way, sissy!"

"Oh way, BJ! WAY, WAY!"

"Could you keep it down?! We're trying to fight too!" Lucy yelled.

"Leave them alone! They had nothing to do with us!" Linus yelled.

"That's right! And this not your treehouse, Lucy!" Baby Bop added, making Lucy snarl at her.

"Oh my, now we have two sets of unhappy brothers and sisters." Barney chuckled.

"I'm growing worried, Charlie Brown. Now Baby Bop and BJ are fighting." Heather said with a frown.

"Good grief! How much more can we handle?" Frieda asked.

"Maybe they'll get over it and calm down." Franklin said with a smile.

"BIG BABY!" Linus yelled.

"You're the big baby with that blanket, Linus!" BJ shot back.

"Oh yeah?! Well, you're a flippity boot!" Baby Bop said.

"Huh?" BJ and Lucy asked, confused.

"There's no such thing as a flippity boot, Baby Bop." Lucy said.

"Yes there is Lucy, and YOU AND BJ ARE IT!" Baby Bop yelled. Linus then gathered the pieces of his blanket and ran out of the treehouse with Baby Bop.

"THAT'S DOES IT!" Linus yelled. "I'm never speaking to you again, Lucy! I'm on a forever bow of silence from you!"

"And I'm never talking to you ever again, BJ!" Baby Bop yelled.

"Well good! Because I'm not talking to you either!" BJ yelled.

"And I'll be on a forever plus one bow of silence from you, Linus!" Lucy yelled.

"FINE!" Baby Bop and Linus yelled.

"FINE!" Lucy and BJ yelled.

"Come on, Linus! Let's go downstairs!" Baby Bop said.

"Good idea Baby Bop! Maybe Barney has a sewing machine that'll help me sew my blanket back together!" Linus said. With that, Linus and Baby Bop then angrily marched downstairs, with Scooter and Miss Edna looking on with concern.

"Aww nuts, Miss Edna!" Scooter said. "It's no fun when brothers and sister fight."

"You're right, Scooter. I sure hope that they'll all make up and be friends again real soon." Miss Edna said with concern.

After talking among themselves, Barney sent Sally, Frieda, Franklin, Jeff, and Alyssa upstairs to check on BJ and Lucy, while he, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Heather, Rerun, Schroeder, Robert, and Ashley stayed down to take care of Linus and Baby Bop.

Linus passed Sally and the others by on the way down. He then reached Barney with teary eyes. "Oh hi Linus. We heard you were feeling upset." Barney said.

"I am upset, Barney! Lucy tore up my blanket! Oh, life is so cruel!" Linus cried before sobbing. "Could you please fix it, Barney?"

"Sure. All it takes is some Barney magic." Barney said as he gathered the pieces, folded them into a ball, and then, Linus's blanket was whole again, making him smile. "There you go!"

"Thank you, Barney!" Linus said, overjoyed. "I'm sure glad you're here. You're more fun to hang with than a FUSSBUDGET!"

"BLANKET TODDLER!" Lucy shot back as Baby Bop came downstairs and faced Barney.

"Barney…SOMETIMES MY BROTHER MAKES ME SO MAD!" the three-year-old said.

"I can see you're REALLY upset, Baby Bop." Charlie Brown gulped.

_**Barney:**_

_Sometimes, everybody gets real mad_

_It's even true for your mom or dad._

_So if that feeling gets ahold of you,_

_tell me some things that you might do._

"Well there's lots of things I can do." Baby Bop said.

"Same!" Linus agreed.

_**Baby Bop and Linus:**_

_Sometimes I run or jump up and down_

_**Rerun:**_

_Or color with black and red._

_**Heather:**_

_Or I might hold tight to an old stuffed animal._

_**Schroeder:**_

_Mine's a kitten named Fred._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Then I talk about my feelings with a friend,_

_Or a teacher or my mom or dad._

_And after I do, it seems to be true_

_That I don't feel so bad._

_I talk about my feelings when I'm mad._

Schroeder shook his head and remembered a fight Peppermint Patty and Marcie once had and how they tried solving it. The fight was yesterday and even the two best friends weren't talking to each other. While that was going on, BJ and Lucy were expressing their anger to the others.

_**BJ:**_

_I make a fist or stamp my feet,_

_**Lucy:**_

_Or scream with lots of power._

_**Frieda:**_

_Or I sing a song that's fast and loud;_

_Once I sang for a half an hour._

_**BJ, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Then I talk about my feelings with a friend,_

_Or a teacher or my mom or dad._

_And after I do, it seems to be true_

_That I don't feel so bad._

_I talk about my feelings when I'm mad._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Yes, I talk about my feelings with a friend_

_Or a teacher or my mom or dad._

_And after I do, it seems to be true_

_That I don't feel so bad._

_I talk about my feelings when I'm mad._

_I talk about my feelings when I'm mad!_


	2. Feeling Mad!

_**Chapter 2: Feeling Mad!**_

After the song ended, Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang went to work on fixing BJ and Baby Bop, and Linus and Lucy. "Lucy, what happened that got you so mad at Linus?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, it started like this: I was teaching Rerun the Silly Hat song in order to help him along in his education." Lucy said. "We kept practicing and practicing, and Linus was over by the table drawing a picture, and he kept getting frustrated. So he pulled his blanket, and broke my CD player on purpose!"

"Are you sure my Sweet Babboo did that on purpose?" Sally asked.

"I'm pretty sure. I set my CD player down on his blanket so it wouldn't get dirty." Lucy replied.

"Wait a minute. If you did that, then maybe it was an accident." BJ said.

"Yeah, BJ's got a point. I don't think Linus would do anything like that to your stuff Lucy." Frieda added.

"You may be right." Lucy said before turning mad again. "But I'm still committed to my vow of silence! He deserves this!"

"What about you, BJ? Why are you mad at Baby Bop?" Franklin asked.

"Well...I..." BJ tried to think of why he got mad at her in the first place, but it wasn't coming to him.

"This sucks!" Peppermint Patty huffed as she slid down the slide. "I can't believe that when I fight with Marcie, you guys fight with your siblings!"

"Patty, why are you mad at Marcie?" Alyssa asked.

"That stupid, stupid Marcie can't play sports! She mixes up baseball and football terms, but she really was asking for a death wish yesterday when she said, and I quote, 'Sir, I tried and tried, but I still can't hit a homerun'…WE WERE PLAYING TENNIS!" said the tomboy.

"Oh great. More drama." Lucy groaned.

"Lucy, when you're not mad at Linus, what do you like most about him?" Jeff asked.

"Well, I like when he brings me snacks when I'm sulking in front of the TV in my beanbag. And how he reads from the bible." Lucy said.

"Peppermint Patty, what do you like most about Marcie?" Jeff continued. "Even if you two AREN'T sisters."

"She's real silly and quite smart. I love when we go to Tiny Tots concerts together." The tomboy said.

"What about you, BJ? What do you like most about Baby Bop?" Lucy wondered, feeling a bit calmer.

"Well, I like the way she dances, and her little giggle." BJ smiled for a moment before getting mad again. "But that's only when I'm not mad at her."

"Same here with Linus!" Lucy said.

"Ditto with me and Marcie." Peppermint Patty agreed.

"Oh, good grief!" Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang sighed, knowing this might take longer than they hoped.

Back on the playground, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Rerun, Schroeder, Robert, Heather, and Ashley were talking to Baby Bop. "What happened with you and Lucy, Linus? I've always seen you mad at her, but never this mad." Charlie Brown said.

"Well, I was trying to draw a picture, but Lucy kept playing the Silly Hat song, five times in a row." Linus explained. "It was driving me crazy. So I wanted to come down to the playground. But my blanket was under Lucy's CD player. So I tried to pull it to free it, but I pulled it too hard and the CD player broke. She thought I did it intentionally, so she ripped up my blanket. And that was the last straw."

"So you vowed to never speak to her again?" Ashley asked.

"Yes! A vow is a vow. I am committed!" Linus said.

"What about you Baby Bop? Are you mad at BJ?" Heather asked.

"Yes!" Baby Bop said.

"Why?" Robert asked.

"Just because!" Baby Bop said like it was a simple question.

"This is just like the beginning of Mrs. Doubtfire!" Rerun said, worriedly, remembering a movie he watched with his parents and siblings. "I sure hope there's isn't a custody hearing."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a cry caught their attentions.

"I'LL check it out." Heather suggested, walking towards a corner of the school and finding Marcie curled up in a ball, crying. "What's wrong?"

"Peppermint Patty and I had a fight yesterday. I feel bad for not talking to her afterwards." Marcie trembled. "In fact, I feel crummy."

"Come on. Linus and Baby Bop are also giving Lucy and BJ the silent treatment. Talking about it will make ALL OF YOU feel better."

As the two girls walked towards the two, Heather explained the predicament to the purple dinosaur, in a whisper. "Can you do anything?" the redhead asked.

"We can talk about it. Marcie, Linus, Baby Bop, I know you're all mad at Peppermint Patty, Lucy and BJ right now, but if you weren't, what's your favorite thing to do with them?" Barney asked.

"I do enjoy reading to Peppermint Patty, even if she falls asleep halfway through a great book. Her snore is also funny." Marcie explained. "It makes me laugh. What's your favorite thing about Lucy, Linus?"

"Well, Lucy and I like to go outside a lot." Linus answered with a smile. "When it's summer time, we go swimming. When it's fall, we jump into a pile of leaves, or pick out a pumpkin. When it's winter, we like to throw snowballs and build snow sculptures. And when it's spring, we simply lay around and watch the clouds."

"Those are some very good things, Linus. What about you, Baby Bop?" Heather asked with a smile.

"Oh that's easy!" the three-year-old giggled. "I go for a walk with him, and he'll pull me in my little red wagon!" Baby Bop, Rerun, and Snoopy all hopped into a red wagon and began to sing a song as Charlie Brown and Robert pulled on it.

_**Baby Bop:**_

_Bumpin up and down in my little red wagon_

_Bumpin up and down in my little red wagon_

_Bumpin up and down in my little red wagon_

_Won't you be my darling?_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Marchin up and down in my little red wagon_

_Marchin up and down in my little red wagon_

_Marchin up and down in my little red wagon_

_Won't you be my darling?_

_**Baby Bop:**_

_Rolling up and down in my little red wagon_

_Rolling up and down in my little red wagon_

_Rolling up and down in my little red wagon_

_Won't you be my darling?_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Bumpin up and down in my little red wagon_

_Bumpin up and down in my little red wagon_

_Bumpin up and down in my little red wagon_

_Won't you be my darling?_

_**Baby Bop:**_

_Won't you be my darling?_

After the song ended, Barney, Barney's friends, the Peanuts Gang, Snoopy, and Woodstock headed towards the treehouse stairs with Marcie, Linus and Baby Bop.

"Are you sure Schroeder's going to really want a kiss, Sally?" Lucy asked as she, BJ, Peppermint Patty, Barney's friends, and the rest of the Peanuts Gang all headed downstairs. She then frowned as she saw Linus, and when BJ saw Baby Bop. Peppermint Patty just huffed and waved. "You tricked me!"

"Hi BJ." Baby Bop said, still angry.

"Hi Lucy." Linus said, still angry.

"Hi, Patricia." Marcie said, a little angry,

"Hi sissy." BJ said, still angry.

"Hi Linus." Lucy said, still angry.

"Hi, Marcie." Peppermint Patty said, a little angry.

"That's funny, I thought you were on a forever plus one vow of silence." Linus taunted his big sister.

"I am!" Lucy yelled before turning her head back.

"And I'm not talking to you, BJ!" Baby Bop yelled.

"I'm guessing you two are ready to make almonds." Sally told Peppermint Patty.

"Amends." The tomboy corrected.

"Whatever."

"And yes…I AM ready to make amends with Marcie here."

"Good. But why're the others so mad?"

"Marcie's not my sister, Sally. Linus and Baby Bop have to deal with Lucille and BJ 24/7."

"Why is that, Barney?" Heather wondered.

"Sometimes brothers and sisters fight, but they still love each other." Barney explained. "Ashley, do you and your sister ever argue?"

"Sometimes, when we don't agree." Ashley said.

"We like different things. I want a cat, but Ashley wants a dog." Alyssa said.

"Great choice." Charlie Brown winked.

"And I like to sleep with the light on, but Alyssa likes the light off." Ashley continued.

"I like loud music!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"And I like soft music."

"I like Beethoven music, but Lucy prefers rock and roll and accordion." Schroeder said. "But I STILL tolerate her."

"If you don't like the same things, how do you get along?" asked Jeff.

"We like each other BECAUSE we're different." Ashley replied.

"Same with me and Peppermint Patty." Marcie realized. "Come on, Sir, I have to talk to you."

"Let's mingle in the library." The tomboy suggested. "We'll be back, Big Purple."

"Okay, you two. Being different is what makes each of you special." Barney added. "BJ, what's different about your sister that you like? And Lucy, same with you and Linus"

"Well…I guess I like it that she's little." BJ said.

"Same with me and Linus." Lucy added.

"Baby Bop, what do you like about your brother that's different from you? And Linus, same with you and Lucy."

"Well…he's big?" the three-year-old bluntly put things.

"Same with Lucy, although I'm catching up in size." Linus said.

"She's really big!" added Rerun.

"Did you say big?" the purple dinosaur asked.

"Yeah." The Van Pelt brothers and Baby Bop said.

_Barney:_

_Big,_

_Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_

_Little._

_Barney:_

_Big, _

_Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_

_Little._

_We're big and little and short and tall._

_Some are in the middle, _

_Rerun:_

_Some are very small._

_Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_

_We come in all shapes and sizes._

_Hey diddle diddle, we're big and little._

_And everything in between._

_**Barney:**_

_Big, _

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Little. _

_**Barney:**_

_Big, _

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Little._

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_We're big and little and short and tall._

_Some are in the middle, _

_**Rerun:**_

_Some are very small._

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_We come in all shapes and sizes._

_Hey diddle diddle, we're big and little._

_And everything in between._

_**Barney:**_

_Big, _

_**Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Little. _

_**Barney:**_

_Big, _

_**Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Little._


	3. Reading on the Mind

_**Chapter 3: Reading on the Brain**_

After the song ended, Lucy, Linus, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Baby Bop, and BJ almost forgot they were mad at each other. Almost, that is. "I'm going back to the tree house!" BJ said, still angry.

"We'll join you, BJ!" Peppermint Patty said, still a little angry at Marcie.

"And if I see you around there, I'll slug you!" Lucy threatened Linus.

"Fine! I don't need you anyway!" Linus said. "Come on Baby Bop and Marcie! Let's go inside the school!"

"Yeah, let's do that Linus! It'll be more fun to read than doing sports anyway!" Marcie said.

"Yeah, what Marcie said!" Baby Bop said as they all went their separate ways, with Barney, Snoopy, Woodstock, Barney's friends, and the rest of the Peanuts Gang looking on with concern.

"It looks like everyone's still mad at each other." Robert said sadly.

"I'm afraid you're right, Robert." Barney agreed.

"This is getting worrisome!" Rerun said.

"Don't worry, Rerun. We'll try to find a way to get to your brother and sister to talk to each other again." Charlie Brown said.

"Maybe we should go check in on Linus, Marcie, and Baby Bop." Jeff said to Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Franklin, and Schroeder. "They seem pretty angry."

"That's a good idea." Barney smiled.

"We'll go with you guys. Come on, Rerun." Robert said, taking Rerun's hand. He and the other boys went inside the classroom, leaving Barney, Ashley, Alyssa, Sally, Heather, and Frieda by themselves.

"BJ, Lucy, and Peppermint Patty seemed upset too." Sally said.

"They sure were." Heather said. "I don't know how we're going to get them to make up."

"Well, brothers and sisters, and even best friends can be very different." Barney explained.

"You make a good point, Barney. Even twin sisters can be very different, right?" Frieda asked Ashley and Alyssa.

"Yep. But that's exactly what makes me, me. And Ashley, Ashley." Alyssa pointed out.

"If Alyssa and I did everything the same way, and liked all the same things, then no one could tell who's who." Ashley added.

"Oh, but you two are different, and very special in your own way. In fact, everyone is special!" Barney smiled as they began to sing one of their favorite songs.

_**Ashley, Sally, and Heather:**_

_You are special_

_You're the only one_

_You're the only one like you_

_There isn't another in the whole wide world_

_That can do the things you do_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Cause you are special!_

_Special!_

_Everyone is special!_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

_Oh, you are special!_

_Special!_

_Everyone is special!_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

_**Alyssa and Frieda:**_

_You're important_

_No, you really are_

_You're the only one like you_

_The world is better just because you're here_

_You should know that we love you_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Oh, you are special!_

_Special!_

_Everyone is special!_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

_Oh, you are special!_

_Special!_

_Everyone is special!_

_Everyone is his or her own way_

_Everyone?_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

After the song ended, Ashley and Alyssa smiled at each other. "Sometimes it's hard to see how important Ashley is to me, especially when we argue." Alyssa said.

"Yeah, but it's even harder not to have you for my friend." Ashley said, making Heather, Sally, and Frieda smile.

"That is so sweet. Now if we could only get Lucy and Linus, Peppermint Patty and Marcie, and Baby Bop and BJ to stop arguing and be friends again." Heather said.

"Well we can try. And who knows? Maybe it might work." Barney smiled as they all went up to the tree house. Once upstairs, they saw Lucy, Peppermint Patty, and BJ looking through books on the table. "What you all doing?"

"We're looking at books, Barney." Lucy said, scanning through one as she spoke. "This one's called The Cat in the Hat by Dr. Seuss. Linus went crazy for this book when he was a toddler." Lucy almost smiled before reminding herself that she was still mad at him. "Well, that is until I took my vow of silence." Lucy then sighed as she began to feel just a little guilty about their fight.

"I think you miss him, huh?" Sally asked. But Lucy didn't respond as she almost teared up just thinking about Linus.

"Check this out, Barney!" Peppermint Patty said, gesturing towards her. "This one's called Goodnight Moon."

"Oh, that's one of my favorites!" Barney smiled.

"Mine too. Marcie loves reading it to me. It helps me fall asleep whenever I have trouble in the nighttime, although she does get a little cranky when I call her up." Peppermint Patty said before sighing heavily. "I really wish we weren't mad at each other though."

"You must feel really guilty about your fight, right?" Heather asked.

"I guess I kind of am." Peppermint Patty said. "She's like a sister to me." Frieda then spotted a book and smiled.

"Hey, I think this is one of Baby Bop's favorite books!" Frieda said as Scooter popped out of the hole in the table.

"Is it The Squirrel That Could Whirl and Twirl? I'm nuts for that book." Scooter said as BJ giggled.

"No." BJ answered.

"Well, perhaps you're holding The Rickety Chickety, or The Pleasant Pheasants, or The Fowl Owl." Miss Edna said.

"No. It's The Stinky Skunk and the Elephant's Trunk! I like to read this to..." BJ almost smiled before remembering their argument. "Well, I used to like to read this to Baby Bop."

"Well, why don't you all just make up and apologize to each other?" Heather asked. They all pondered on that for a moment.

"I'm on a vow of silence." Lucy explained.

"I think it's time to break it."

"You do?" asked BJ.

"While you guys argue, I'll go see what Chuck's up to. Maybe he wants to play baseball." Declared Peppermint Patty as she left the treehouse.

Meanwhile, in the classroom, Charlie Brown, Schroeder, Rerun, Franklin, Snoopy, Robert, and Jeff saw Baby Bop, Linus, and Marcie all pacing back and forth with sad looks on their faces.

"Marcie, why are you mad at Peppermint Patty?" Jeff wondered.

"I asked her if she could help me score a homerun, and she just flipped, so I flipped." Marcie said.

"Why? A homerun is easy to achieve." Robert said.

"I guess I said the wrong sports term. We were playing tennis and I used a baseball term…the fifth term in one day."

"That's interesting. Just be thankful you have no siblings." Linus said.

"What's a sibling?" Baby Bop asked.

"That's another term for a brother or a sister." Said Barney. "Linus, Lucy and Rerun are siblings."

"I wish I could stop being angry at Peppermint Patty though." Marcie continued. "Because I got so mad at her, I actually hit her on the arm. I think THAT'S why she's mad at me."

"Makes sense." Charlie Brown shrugged.

"Yeah. She just snarled and punched me in the shin before storming off. I wish I could talk to her again."

"Maybe reading will get your mind off of things." Jeff suggested, handing her a book.

"Goodnight Moon. It's Peppermint Patty's favorite bedtime story. When she can't sleep at night, she'll wake me up with a phone call and ask if I have anything good to read. Once I showed her this book, she loved it." She then sighed. "I wish we could apologize though. Any ideas on what to do?"

"Maybe you can talk to her." Franklin suggested.

"I guess. But she might not want to; I could just-"

"Look what I found." Schroeder exclaimed, holding up half of a heart necklace.

"What is that?" Rerun asked.

"A friendship necklace."

"And here's the other half." Franklin explained, holding the other half. When you put them together, you get a full heart."

"That's it!" Charlie Brown explained. "You two can apologize by talking things through, then we can think about what else we can do."

"On it, Charles." Marcie sighed, grabbing a stack of books to bring along. However, as she exited the classroom, Peppermint Patty was entering and both kids crashed into each other. "Hi, Sir." Marcie blushed.

"MARCIE!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed in a fury. "WHAT ARE YOU UP TO NOW?!"

"Well…I…it…" she stammered.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I…I…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"This is gonna be a long day." Robert sighed, looking over at Linus and Baby Bop. "What're you two doing?" the two didn't respond though.

"I wonder…" said Rerun. "Big brother? Baby Bop?"

"Yes?" they asked.

"What're you doing?"

"Rerun, I wish…I wish…I wish…" began Baby Bop.

"That you had a new bike?" asked Schroeder.

"No, Schroeder. I wish th-I wish…"

"You had a big ice cream cone?" Jeff thought as Snoopy held an enormous ice cream cone in his paw.

"No! I wish BJ and I weren't mad at each other!" said Baby Bop.

"And I wish…" began Linus.

"That you had a new blanket?" asked Robert.

"No. I wish that…that…"

"That Sally would find a new boyfriend?" teased Franklin.

"No. I wish that Lucy and I didn't have our fight." Said Linus with a sigh.

"Would you like me to read a book to you two?" Jeff wondered.

"No thanks. I like it best when BJ reads to me." Baby Bop said.

"Same with Lucy." Linus sighed, walking towards Marcie and Peppermint Patty.

"Lucy makes reading books fun." Rerun told his friends.

"You two, you're acting like cat and dog, but don't you both wish you would stop being mad at each other?" asked Linus to the ex-best friends.

"Nope." Denied Peppermint Patty, trying not to bawl in front of her friends. She was desperate to keep her tomboy nature and not become a big crybaby. "Besides, Marcie ain't mad; she's sad."

"Maybe reading a book will cheer you guys up. You up for it?" Robert asked Marcie, who just whimpered before calming down.

"Sure, I guess." Marcie sighed, trying not to burst into tears again. Peppermint Patty was beginning to realize what she did to her best friend, and wanted to apologize. But how? 'A book', she thought.

"I would!" Rerun smiled. "Even if it's not like when Lucy reads to me."

_**Robert, Schroeder and Rerun:**_

_I like the radio,_

_**Jeff, Peppermint Patty and Franklin:**_

_I love to watch TV._

_**Linus, Marcie and Baby Bop:**_

_But every day I make some time_

_for something good to read._

_**Baby Bop, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Books are fun! Books are great!_

_Let's sit down with a book today._

_Books are fun! Books are great!_

_Is it book time yet? Oh, I just can't wait_

_To read a book._

Back in the treehouse, Barney, BJ, the rest of Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang were putting away some books.

_**Barney, BJ, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Do you know why I love to read a book?_

_Why I get so happy every time I take a look?_

_'Cause books can take me anywhere that I want to go._

_Books help my imagination grow._

_Books are fun! Books are great!_

_Let's sit down with a book today._

_Books are fun! Books are great!_

_Is it book time yet? Oh, I just can't wait_

_To read a book._

Back in the classroom, Baby Bop and the rest of the kids were grabbing some books to read together.

_**Linus and Marcie:**_

_Books are fun to read._

_**Rerun and Baby Bop:**_

_I love the pictures too._

Sighing, Peppermint Patty pulled Marcie into an unexpected hug and pointed at one of the books laying around as if to say 'I'm sorry for fighting, wanna read a book together, please? THEN we can continue hating each other's' guts'.

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_I love to snuggle up and read with somebody like you._

_**Baby Bop, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_All my favorite stories and many more to learn._

_Good things come with every page I turn._

_Books are fun! Books are great!_

_**Barney, Baby bop, BJ, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Let's sit down with a book today._

_Books are fun! Books are great!_

_Is it book time yet? Oh, I just can't wait_

_To read a book, book, book, book._

_To read a book, book, book, book._

_Read a book!_


	4. I Forgive

**_Chapter 4: I Forgive_**

Inside the classroom, Peppermint Patty and Marcie were smiling at each other as they tried to decide what book to read.

"So…about yesterday's fight?" asked a nervous Peppermint Patty, with a slight tremble. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do, Sir, besides, I was the bigger jerk." Marcie said.

"No, I was."

"Okay then, we both were pretty big jerks about the whole ordeal. Can we agree on that?"

"Good idea, Marcie. Let's just agree that it both of our faults…I shouldn't have lost my temper…"

"And I shouldn't have hit you…"

"So…see any good books we can read together?"

"Phew." Linus said to Baby Bop. "At least some of us can forgive each other after a fight."

"How about this one, sir?" Marcie asked, handing her friend a picture book.

"This looks great, Marcie." Peppermint Patty said with a smile. "And I'm glad we're friends again."

"Me too." Marcie said as everyone, even Barney went 'aww'.

"It's so nice that you two are friends again." Barney praised as Lucy approached Peppermint Patty and Marcie.

"Great choice! I'll read this to Rerun." Lucy said, taking the book from them before getting it snatched by Linus.

"Not so fast, Lucy!" Linus said, still angry. "I don't want you poisoning our little brother's mind like you tried to do to my mind. Remember when you said that snow come up from the ground like flowers?! I'll read it to Rerun!"

"Good grief! They're still at it?" Schroeder asked Charlie Brown and Heather.

"Unfortunately." Both Charlie Brown and Heather replied with frowns as Lucy and Linus started tugging at the book.

"Give that book, you blockhead!" Lucy yelled. "I wanna read it!" Then Baby Bop started to grab hold of it and tug it as well.

"No! I want to read it!" Baby Bop yelled.

"No Baby Bop! You don't even know how to read!" Lucy yelled as everyone all sighed as the fight continued.

"Then let me read it!" Linus yelled as BJ got into the fight.

"No! I want to read it!" BJ yelled.

"NO!" BJ, Baby Bop, Linus, and Lucy all yelled as Barney's friends, Snoopy, Woodstock, and the Peanuts Gang all rolled their eyes at it.

"I'd like to read the book to all of you." An adult male voice said. Barney smiled as he saw that his author friend Tommie De Palo had arrived.

"Oh, hey everybody, it's my very good friend, Tommie De Palo!" Barney happily introduced. Everyone all greeted Tommie with smiles.

"Hi everybody. But please, call me Tommie." Tommie said with a smile.

"Tommie wrote the book that Lucy, Linus, BJ, and Baby Bop want to read." Barney explained.

"That's right, Barney. And I drew the pictures too." Tommie added. Rerun then took the book from Baby Bop, BJ, Lucy, and Linus's hands

"Could you please read us your book, Mr. De Palo?" Rerun asked.

"Why sure, Rerun. It's a story about me when I was a little boy about BJ's age." Tommie explained.

"Oh, cool!" BJ said happily.

"It's called, The Baby Sister." Tommie said with a smile. BJ frowned at that.

"Oh goodie!" Baby Bop said with glee.

"I think this will be a good read for us." Linus said with a smile. Lucy just ignored her brother and stood next to BJ.

"What's the matter, BJ and Lucy?" Tommie asked.

"I'm just having a little trouble with sissy, Tommie." BJ explained.

"Same here with me and Linus." Lucy huffed.

"Well you know BJ, it could be really nice to have a little sister." Tommie explained. "And the same can be said with little brothers, Lucy. Just listen." Tommie sat down in a corner as everyone gathered around him to listen to the story. "Tommie had mother, a father, two grandmothers, one grandfather, lots of aunts and uncles, an older brother named, Buddy, and a dog named Tootsie!"

"Hey!" Snoopy squeaked with joy over the mention of Tommie having a pet dog.

"And lots and lots of cousins. So when Tommie's mother told him that she was gonna have a baby Tommie said, 'Can I have a baby sister, with a red ribbon in her hair?' 'We'll see,' his mother told him. 'Can I do something for the baby's room?' Tommie asked his mother. 'I want to paint a picture for the wall!' "Of course you can,' his mother said." Tommie then pointed to the pictures of him painting. "See? Here's me when I was a boy, painting pictures for the baby's room."

"Those are pretty pictures!" Baby Bop giggled.

"I actually did that when my mother was about to have Sally." Charlie Brown said with a smile.

"Same with…with Linus." Lucy sighed. "I also did that before Rerun came home from the hospital."

"So, what happened next?" Sally asked with a smile. Tommie then continued to read.

"As the months passed, Tommie's mother's tummy began to grow bigger and bigger. 'The baby's in there.' She told Tommie, pointing to her tummy. Tommie leaned his head against her. 'Hi baby.' He whispered. That night when Tommie and Buddy were asleep, their mother told their dad that it was time to go to the hospital. 'Don't forget to wake Tommie up, Joe, and tell him if he has a new baby sister or baby brother-' 'I won't forget Floss. I promise.' Tommie's father said. As soon as he got home early in the morning, Tommie's dad woke him up. 'You have...a baby...sister, Tommie!' 'When can I see the baby? When can I see mom? Are they coming home tomorrow?' 'Oh slow down, Tommie,' his dad told him. 'They have to stay at the hospital for a few days at least'. On Sunday, his dad went to the hospital to get his mother, and his baby sister.'

"Everyone else waited at the house: Nana Paul River, and Nana his Irish grandmother, his grandfather Tom, Uncle Charles and his girlfriend Viva, Aunt Nelle, Buddy, and Tootsie. Tommie heard the car pull into the driveway. The door opened, and there was his mother holding a small bundle in her arms. Tommie hid behind the big armchair, as everybody began to crowd around to get a look at the new baby. 'Where's Tommie?' his mother asked. 'Here I am!' Tommie shouted, from behind the armchair. His mother kissed him. Then Nana Paul River said, 'Florence, let Nana have the baby.' My friend Nana Paul River said to Tommie, 'Sit down so you can hold your new sister.'

'Tommie sat in the big armchair and Nana placed the warm bundle in his arms and folded back the blanket. Tommie's baby sister, Maureen, with a red ribbon in her hair, looked up at him. And Tommie became the happiest boy in the world. The end." Tommie finished his story as everyone clapped.

"Beautiful story, Tommie." Marcie praised.

"Agreed." Cheered Peppermint Patty.

Lucy just broke down into waterworks as Schroeder and Charlie Brown comforted her. "That's so sweet!" Lucy said in between waterfall sobs.

"Thank you for reading your book to us, Tommie." Rerun smiled.

"It was a good story." Baby Bop cheered.

"I like the part where you got to hold your baby sister the day she came home from the hospital." One of the twins said.

"So what happened after Maureen was born?" asked Schroeder.

"Yeah. Was your little sister really that special to you?" BJ asked.

"She sure was, BJ. In fact, she's STILL my best friend in the world. And Schroeder, I brought a picture of her and I." Tommie said, fishing out a picture. "Here's the picture of the two of us. I was about your age, BJ, Lucy and Linus, and Maureen was about your age, Baby Bop and Rerun."

"She's giving you a big hug!" Sally pointed out, almost immediately hugging her big brother, as did the twins and Rerun with hugs for Linus and Lucy separately.

"And I STILL give him lots of hugs." A voice explained.

"Is that-" asked Frieda in a happy disbelief.

"Hello there, Maureen." Barney confirmed. "Everybody, this is Tommy's little sister, Maureen; but she's all grown up now."

"Hi!" everyone waved.

"You see, BJ, Baby Bop, Linus, Lucy, brothers and sisters are MORE than just members of the same family." Said Barney as Lucy began to tear up. Linus handed her his blanket, which she wiped her tears with. "They can be friends for life."

"Just like me and Marcie!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed. "We're like sisters; just not in the same family."

"You're more family than my parents though." Teased Marcie as she hugged Peppermint Patty, both were beginning to cry.

"That's right, Barney. It's great to do things with a big brother or sister, like riding bikes, or feeding the birds or taking walks." Maureen said.

"In fact, we're going to spend the afternoon in the park together. So, goodbye everybody." Tommie smiled as everyone waved goodbye to the brother and sister.

"I do those things with Sally." Charlie Brown said.

"Same with me and my brothers." Lucy sniffled, beginning to cry harder.

BJ then spoke up and turned to Baby Bop. "I'm sorry I got mad at you, Sissy. I'm glad I have a little sister like you."

"And I'm glad I have a big brother like you, BJ." Baby Bop replied.

"Same with you, Charlie." Sally hugged Charlie Brown.

"I'll always be your big brother, Sally." Charlie Brown cooed as the four began to sing together.

**_Baby Bop and Sally:_**

_Sometimes we're real close friends._

_We stay up late and talk at night._

_Other times we don't get along._

_There are even times we fight._

_But I know he's always there._

_And I know he'll always care._

_He's my brother._

_I love my brother._

**_BJ and Charlie Brown:_**

_I've given her a great big hug_

_When she was feeling bad._

_And then again I've said some things_

_That have really made her mad._

_But I know she's always there._

_And I know she'll always care._

_She's my sister._

_I love my sister._

**_Baby Bop, BJ and Brown Siblings:_**

_But I know you're always there._

_And I know you'll always care._

**_Baby Bop and Sally:_**

_He's my brother. I love my brother._

**_BJ and Charlie Brown:_**

_She's my sister. I love my sister._

"It's nice to see a brother, sister and two best friends happy again." Robert smiled. "Now if only Linus and Lucy-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" bellowed Lucy, really loudly.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Jeff asked.

"Linus…" Lucy whimpered, handing him back his blanket. "I…I…"

"I know how to cheer you up. Rerun, will you help with this number?" asked Linus.

"YES!" Rerun cheered.

"Good. Marcie, there's a picture in the treehouse, can you please go get it?"

"Great idea, Linus. I left my snack in there too, so I've got a motif to go in there." Shrugged Marcie.

"What's your idea?" Schroeder asked.

"I need you to play…" Linus suggested to Schroeder, whispering the idea in his ear.

"But isn't that-"

"If it'll cheer up Lucy."

"Okay." Schroeder smiled as Linus and Rerun grabbed three hats from the dress up chest.

"What're you doing?" asked Barney.

"Putting on a show." Linus told Barney as he put two hats on his head. "HIT IT!" and with that, Schroeder began to play some notes on his piano. "This is for you, Lucy."

**_Linus and Rerun:_**

_Oh, a silly hat. A silly hat._

_I wear it on my head because that's where it's at._

_And I know it looks as funny as can be._

_Oh, a silly hat. A silly hat._

Lucy stopped crying and began to smile.

_I wear it on my head because that's where it's at._

_And I like it 'cause it feels like part of me._

Rerun then jumped in and proudly showed off his silly hat as Linus handed one of his to Lucy.

**Rerun:**

_It may be too big or it may be too little._

_It might even have a hole in the middle._

_And it might be colored red or blue or green._

Not questioning what Linus was doing, and impressed that Rerun showed off his silly hat A LOT, Lucy joined in the last verse.

**_Lucy, Linus and Rerun:_**

_And if someone saw my silly hat,_

_That I had on my head because that's where it's at._

_They'd think it was the funniest thing they'd seen._

The three siblings laughed as the song ended.

"I thought you were annoyed at that song." Lucy said, hugging her two brothers tightly. "And I'm sorry I lost my temper with you, Linus. You didn't mean to break my CD player, I just put your blanket under it to keep it from getting dirty. But now that's water over the bridge and from this moment on, I'm NO LONGER on a vow of silence."

"Same here!" Linus smiled as the kids cheered.


	5. Happy Now

_**Chapter 5: Happy Now**_

"This is great! Everyone's now happy again." Heather said with a smile.

"Well, happiness is always more fun when you share it with a friend." Barney smiled, with the other kids, Snoopy, and Woodstock nodding in agreement.

"Can me, Lucy, and ReRun sing it this time, Barney?" Linus asked with a smile.

"Why sure!" Barney encouraged. With that, they began to sing their favorite song.

_**Linus, Lucy, and ReRun:**_

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're a happy family_

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

"Aww..." Everyone went before they sung the final verse.

_Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:_

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're best friends like friends should be_

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

"At least no one's fighting anymore." Smiled Linus as Rerun giggled happily.

"Yeah, dear brothers." Lucy smiled, hugging her little brothers.

"Finally! I won't need to feel confused." Rerun giggled.

"And I'm glad me and Marcie settled things out." The tomboy smiled before realizing something and thinking about it good and hard.

"I'm glad we're not mad at each other anymore, BJ." Baby Bop smiled.

"Me too, sissy! Now come on! Let's go fly kites." BJ said.

"But I don't want to fly kites!" Baby Bop playfully complained.

"Huh?" BJ asked, confused.

"I'm teasing!" Baby Bop giggled as everyone waved goodbye and she and BJ disappeared.

"There's just something that I don't get." Peppermint Patty said, deep in thought as Marcie headed back in the class with a banana and Linus' picture.

"What is it, Peppermint Patty?" Barney asked.

"Well, Linus and Lucy we're arguing about breaking each other's stuff, and we were arguing about tennis. But what were Baby Bop and BJ fighting about?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"Good point, Sir. Well Linus, Lucy, what were they fighting about?" Marcie asked, handing Linus his picture.

"We don't really know." Lucy shrugged. "When we started getting loud, they started fighting too."

"Maybe some things are meant to stay a mystery." Linus smiled as he showed everyone his picture of him, Lucy and Rerun as everyone awed. "Come on, ReRun. Let's go home. Bye Barney!"

"Bye, bye!" Barney, Barney's friends, and the Peanuts Gang waved as they left.

"Well, I guess I better get going too, Barney." Jeff said.

"Us too, Barney. We'll see you later." Heather said as they hugged Barney and Snoopy, then left the classroom.

"Hey Marcie, wanna stay and read for a while?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"Aww man, I was wondering if you can teach me how to hit a homerun, Sir."

"Maybe there's a book on sports terms we can find in the library, but I can't stay too long. Besides, my dad's making mac and cheese."

"We'll check out a book, THEN we can head to your place."

"Deal. Bye, Big Purple."

"Okay. Bye, bye!" Barney waved. After the kids left the classroom, Snoopy and Woodstock smiled at each other, then went over to the table where the Barney doll was sitting. The dog and bird picked out a book, then winked as they sat down to read it.

_**The End**_


End file.
